


we can be heroes

by chickennugget



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennugget/pseuds/chickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam wants to be a superhero and zayn is going to make it happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can be heroes

“Zayn, I want to be a superhero.” Liam stated.  
“You're my superhero.” Zayn replied.  
The two lay in silence for a moment before bursting into laughter at the cheesiness of Zayn’s statement.  
“But seriously, I want to help people.” Liam reinforced once the laughter had subsided.  
“Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be in the right place at the right moment under the right circumstances and you’ll develop super powers.” Zayn shrugged.  
“Maybe.” Liam agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> im just leaving this here until im ready to actually start writing it bye


End file.
